The Misadventures of Charles Xavier
by Ace2426
Summary: The XMen play jokes on Xavier.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The misadventures of Charles Xavier

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, but I just want to make a fool out of Xavier.

Authors note: If you guys like it then Chapter 2 will come! Please Review

Xaviers sitting in his study catching up on his ratty old books. Right now he is reading Barney and Friends: The Death Eater, it was one of his most beloved books. It would always make him cry at the end because the Death eater kills Barney.

Xavier heard a noise just as he started to read, he looked around and saw nothing "Probably nothing" Xavier said softly. He took a sip of his baby formula milk, then started to read again. "DONT GO IN THERE BARNEY!" Xavier yelled.

Logan rushed in "You alright Professer?". "GO AWAY BARNEY IS HAVING A BREAKTHROUGH!" Xavier yelled. "Fine!" Logan stormed out and slamed the door. Xavier threw the glass of baby formula at the door and screamed like a child.

Logan stomped in "Alright wheels thats long enough!". "I WANT MORE BABY FORMULA!!!!!" Xavier screamed. Logan tipped over Xaviers chair immobilizing him "NO FAIR!". "Nothing is fair." Logan said as he tossed the Barney book out the window. The book fell and hit Rogue as she was walking by. She was just knocked out.

BARNEY, NO!!!!" Xavier yelled. Logan walked out slamming the door as hard as he could. Xavier just sobbed over Barney. ...A Few Hours Later... Xavier managed to get back up, he wheeled over to his fridge and took out some baby formula milk.

Rogue just woke up and saw the book that hit her "Barney??" She said confused. Xavier slurped the milk, then chucked it out the window "Spoiled!!" Xavier said. Just as Rogue got up the spoiled milk hit her right on the head, she fell right back down.

A/N: R&R


	2. Xavier's New Do

Title: Xavier's New Do

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: Please review or this will be the last chapter!!!! You have been warned...

The next day... Xavier woke up and pushed his Dora the explorer covers over, then he steps out of bed and walks over to the window. He looks out and sees a unconsious Rogue. Then he does a few jumping jacks to get ready for the day.

Storm comes in, Xavier plops to the floor. "Professer are you ok?" Storm said "Yeah I just thought a miracle would happen where I could walk." Xavier said. "Dont be silly Xavier" "Well can you help me to my chair?" "Sorry Im busy!" Storm said as she ran off.

Xavier got up and noticied his metal trash can over flowing, so he picked it up and chucked the whole thing out of the window. Rogue got up again "Wha happan" Rogue tried to say. The metal trash can hit her smack in the face and she fell out cold.

...Meanwhile...

Logan walked over to Jean "Have you seen Rogue anywhere?" "No I havn't."Jean said. "Ok but do you want in on a little trick Im playin on Xavier?" Logan whispered to Jean. "Ok, what are you doing? "Im going to replace his head shiner with hair growth, then throw his baby millk formula out the window." Said Logan "Great I'll get the hair growth." Said Jean "And I'll get the formula." Said Logan as they walked off.

Xaier was out getting Tacos so its a good time to strike. Logan quietly entered Xaviers room, he looks in the fridge and sees a gold mine of baby formula. He looks around then throws the whole fridge out of the window. Rogue looks up "Oh cra.." the fridge slams right into her "Im ok I think." a muffled voice said. She pushes the fridge off. Logan sees Xaviers bulky computer then shoves it out the window. Of course it hits Rogue "Im not ok." Rogue said on the ground.

Then Logan and Jean Meet up and discuss there pranks and await Xaviers arrival. ... Xavier takes a shower after his taco festival, afterword he gets his head shiner then scrubes the goop on his head then goes to his room. He looks in the mirror to admire himself when he notices the hair "Oh no, calm down, calm down X-dowg." Xavier thought to himself. "Baby formula will calm me." He wheeled over to the fridge and tries to open it but cant the he noticed the fridge was gone. He looked out the window to see his busted fridge."NOOOO!!" He jumped out the window. Rogue got up "Xavier??" just then Xavier crashed into Rogue.

A/N: R&R


End file.
